


Puertas al cielo

by patri6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ha pasado por mucho, pero esta vez...está llamando a las puertas del cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puertas al cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Aqui os traigo mi viñeta, es muy muy cortita pero la escribí con mucho sentimiento. Espero que os guste.

Dean soltó su arma por última vez y cayó al suelo, desplomado.  
Herido de muerte.  
La sangre recorría su pecho y la vida pasaba ante sus ojos.

Su corta infancia al lado de su madre…  
El entrenamiento…  
Cuidar de Sam…

Miró a su alrededor, apenas consciente de lo que veía. Estaba muriendo pero no sentía dolor.

El negocio familiar…  
Los sacrificios…  
Las perdidas de sus amigos…  
El purgatorio…

Pero no todo había sido malo.

La gente que prosperaba y era feliz gracias a sus esfuerzos…  
El planeta intacto…  
Las risas con Sam…  
Las apuestas, las bromas, el alcohol…

Aunque también había llegado a convertirse en un monstruo.

La marca de Caín…y el rey de los condenados.  
Ser un demonio, el Rey del Infierno.  
El nombre que todos temían y con el que tenían pesadillas : Dean Winchester.

A pesar de todo siempre había conservado una pizca de su humanidad. Y ahora le habían liberado mientras la vida se le escapaba poco a poco con cada aliento que daba.  
Y sintió la llamada del cielo…

Castiel.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, pero no tenía miedo.  
Porque estaba llamando a las puertas del cielo.  
Al fin podría descansar.  
Y entonces lo vio. El cielo reflejado en sus ojos y supo que ya no se encontraba en este mundo.

-Cas

El ángel le envolvió en su halo y le estrechó entre sus brazos.

Estaba en casa. Y no podía ser más feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> "Mama, put my guns in the ground  
> i can't shoot them anymore.  
> that long black cloud is comin' down  
> i feel like i'm knockin' on heaven's door."  
> (knockin' on heaven's door-Bob Dylan)


End file.
